


Room for Two

by rainepaige08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08
Summary: Having couples Kyungsoo and Jongin as roommates, Chanyeol is used to watching his friends fucking in the same room as he jerks off his shaft at the lustful sight.But tonight he decided to give in to their offer to join them.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying to start to write again so I’m sorry for the mess :P

Chanyeol positions himself on the bed, ready for a weekend of binge watching his favorite series. He patiently waited until the whole season was complete before he started watching it, not wanting to be left hanging.

His chips are on the floor of the bed and there’s a huge soda beside it ready to be devoured later. Chanyeol plugged in his headset on the laptop in case his roommates would suddenly barge in.

The episode started with the credits and he’s smiling from ear to ear, excited what the new season would be like. The last season ended in a cliffhanger so he can’t wait to know what happened next. 

Thirty minutes in and his first chips are almost halfway finished. He really should eat slowly, he thinks to himself as the episode continues to play.

Chanyeol has his body wrapped on a blanket and his senses are too focused on the laptop that he hasn't noticed when an arm suddenly wraps around his neck.

“What are you doing? Watching porn?”Kyungsoo who has him on a neck lock teased him while Chanyeol is struggling to escape from it.

“Yuck. No! Get lost.”, he finally got the man to remove his hold but before he did, Kyungsoo bit his ear playfully and chuckled.

“Such a baby.” Kyungsoo sat on the bed near Chanyeol and smiled from ear to ear. Chanyeol’s face turned red from the sudden bite but he acted as if nothing happened and resumed watching.

A few minutes have passed and Chanyeol can’t help but glance at Kyungsoo from time to time as his roommate is lying on his chest and feet raised. The man’s rounded ass can be seen clearly because of the really tight shorts he is wearing.

“Where’s Jongin?” he asked Kyungsoo out of curiosity. Jongin is Kyungsoo’s boyfriend and their roommate.

“He went to the gym for a bit.” Kyungsoo looked at him. Chanyeol was about to ask another question but Jongin suddenly entered the room.

Kyungsoo welcomed the man in a tight hug and a kiss that is too soundly for the public. Chanyeol looked away and focused on the movie instead as staring at them felt like invading their private moment.

The day went on with Chanyeol watching from his laptop while the couple had their own world on Jongin’s bed. They covered themselves in one blanket and focused on their laptop too. He got curious as to why the two are weirdly quiet so he took a quick glance at his roommates. 

Kyungsoo’s mouth is slightly open and the man’s breathing looks labored. Both are looking at the laptop propped on their knees but one of their hands and underneath the blanket. Without noticing it, Chanyeol is already watching Kyungsoo squirm on his seat, even biting his lower lip sometimes as if to stop the moans from escaping.

“Want to join?” Chanyeol snapped out from his thoughts as he heard Jongin’s voice. His friend is smirking at him as if he can read Chanyeol’s thoughts.

“Again, leave me alone.” he said the words but his eyes focused on Kyungsoo who looked back at him with lazy eyes.

“Okay then. Just saying...you can join us if you want.” Jongin playfully said before putting down the laptop and removing the cloth covering them, revealing the naked truth of what is happening underneath.

Kyungsoo’s legs are opened wide and Chanyeol can clearly see from his view the end of the butt plug on the man’s hole. Chanyeol’s eyes travelled on Kyungsoo’s shaft that is now leaking pre cum and wrapped with Jongin’s hand.

“Like the view, Channie?” Kyungsoo said in a weak tone and their eyes met before Chanyeol decided to look away.

It’s already a regular thing for Chanyeol to see his roommates fucking on the other bed just a few feet away from him. He lets them do whatever they want as long as it wouldn’t bother the other rooms from their noises.

It is a regular thing, but until now he is still turned on seeing Kyungsoo being fucked; and it’s not helping that the man sometimes stares at Chanyeol while Jongin’s dick is deep inside his hole.

Chanyeol tried his best to continue watching but he kept on being distracted by the live show inside his room. He lowered the volume on his laptop to hear Kyungsoo’s whimpers as Jongin got him on all fours and removed the butt plug from his hole. 

The man replaced the toy with his mouth. Jongin circled his tongue on Kyungsoo’s hole and, using his hands, spread his ass cheeks farther from each other to expose that gaping and needy entrance.

“Fuck me now...please..” Chanyeol can hear Kyungsoo begging to be taken but Jongin is not yet done prepping the man and he pushed three fingers in and squeezed an ample amount of lube to let it slide smoothly. 

“Please...I need you cock...please…” Kyungsoo continues to beg while his hands are holding tight in the sheets. Jongin positions his shaft and slowly thrusts it inside the man, both cursing at the same time as it went in too deep.

Chanyeol gave up on what he was watching and started jacking off his cock beneath the covers. The room is filled with Kyungsoo’s begging moans and the wet sound coming from the man’s hole. Chanyeol moved his hands fast, mimicking the speed of Jongin’s trust as he imagined himself having his cock deep inside Kyungsoo.

The two must have noticed that Chanyeol is watching them as they changed position so that both are seated on the bed with Kyungsoo seated on Jongin’s lap. The man’s legs are raised and spread out so that Chanyeol can see fully how the short man is being fucked deep.

“Yeollie...you want to fuck me too, right?” Kyungsoo smirks at him while riding Jongin’s cock. His moans became louder as Jongin met his thrusts.

“Come here...join us..” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol didn’t respond to his first question. But Kyungsoo knew from how the man stared at his body that he wanted it too. Maybe a bit more push?

“Let me help you with that. You’ll tire your hands” Chanyeol usually rejects them from their advances but tonight his willpower seems to have failed him as he found himself walking towards Kyungsoo, his hard cock exposed and pointed towards the man.

Kyungsoo smirked and reached out to touch the man’s veiny cock; a bit surprised at how huge it is. He hesitated at first as he doesn’t know if it could fit his small mouth but proceeds to suck the tip while jacking off the base.

Jongin meanwhile controlled the pace and thrusts upwards which made Kyungsoo yelp. It doesn't take long before Chanyeol’s cock is dripping with Kyungsoo’s saliva from the man’s deepthroat. Jongin suddenly whispered something to Kyungsoo’s ear and the man giggled before he pulled away from both the man’s cock.

Jongin lay down on the bed and Kyungsoo lay on top of him and inserted the man’s cock again. Chanyeol was a bit confused at first before Kyungsoo spoke.

“Put your cock in too, Yeollie.”

“What? But…”

“Don’t be scared. I can take it.” Kyungsoo winks at him and chuckles sexily. Jongin spread Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks as if welcoming Chanyeol’s cock. He then looked at Chanyeol and nodded.

The tall man slowly knelt on the bed and positioned his now throbbing cock just outside Kyungsoo’s back end.

“I’m putting it in…” Chanyeol said before thrusting his cock inside. Kyungsoo’s back arched and Jongin covered his boyfriend’s mouth from screaming but they can still hear Kyungsoo’s whimpers.

Chanyeol stilled his cock for a while, unsure if it’s okay to move as he might hurt his friend in the process. Meanwhile Jongin is caressing Kyungsoo’s back and kissing the man’s neck as they wait for the man’s signal.

“You can move now...Be slow please…” Kyungsoo whispers and there’s a hint of pain on the man’s voice. But Chanyeol did as he was told and starts to thrust slowly.

Jongin squeezed a few more lube on Kyungsoo’s hole and the latter kissed him deep on the lips. 

“Ahhh fuck...I feel so full...fuck..” Kyungsoo curses in between his moans and Jongin starts his upward thrusts, alternating his movements with Chanyeol’s.

Both men sandwiched Kyungsoo’s body and their thrusts quicken, cock both throbbing and ready to explode. Kyungsoo looked back at Chanyeol and kissed him on the lips. It surprised the tall man first but he responded to it by pushing his tongue inside Kyungsoo and circled it on the man’s tongue.

He can feel Jongin watching them and also feels the man’s rough thrusts as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo continue to kiss.

“Ahhhh! Jagi! Too...deep...ahhh shit I’m coming!” Kyungsoo moans loudly and pulls away from Chanyeol’s lips to kiss Jongin instead. Meanwhile, Chanyeol decided to match Jongin’s rough thrusts making Kyungsoo moan and beg more.

“Come inside me yeollie...jagi…fill me please…”

It didn’t take long before both men thrusted deep inside Kyungsoo and hot liquid spurts inside his needy hole. Kyungsoo came too and soiled Jongin’s abs with his cum. 

A minute had passed before Chanyeol pulled out his cock and he watched as their mixed cum dripped outside of Kyungsoo’s gaping hole. He lay next to the couple, drawing quick breaths as he closes his eyes to rest

“Who told you that you can rest? We’re just starting, Yeollie.” It was Kyungsoo who spoke and when he opened his eyes, he could see his friend slowly pushing his cock in ready for another round.


End file.
